


Disappear

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's mom anniversary of going missing, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Marichat May 2019, Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Disappear

Adrien’s Pov

Father has been locked in his office for five days now. I haven’t seen him at dinner once and barely heard from Natalie except in the mornings. It has been driving me insane being stuck in the mansion without anyone to talk to. Even with Plagg trying to help make it bearable it just doesn’t fill the void that is there. I couldn’t take the emptiness in there and be trying to make myself busy but I ended up finishing everything I needed to do for tomorrow. 

“Plagg claws out!” I yelled as I jumped out of my window. 

I was perched on the tall buildings that were in Paris as my eyes searched for anything wrong. I’m not going to ignore the public’s safety because she’s gone. 

Ladybug has been looking at me strangely and I can understand. I haven’t joked as often or flirted with her. 

“Chat, are you okay?” She asked when we were on patrol. 

“I’m purrfectly fine, Ladybug,” I replied. 

“No your not.” She stated in a firm tone, “You always call me m’ lady, bugaboo, lady luck, or something around that. You don’t even say it anymore.” She looked at me concerned but I couldn’t frown. I couldn’t worry about the love of my life anymore. 

“Someone important in my life is missing and I been losing sleep because of it.” I shrugged my shoulders as Ladybug looks at me sadly. 

“I’m sure she is safe wherever she is. Even if she is missing, she may be happy and that’s all I want for her.” I sniffle as I was brought to my memories when she would read the stories with such dramatics then father joining her. 

“Oh, Chat.” She was about to say more when her earring beeped. 

“Go on, m’ lady. You’re going to detransform soon. I’ll finish up the patrol.” I smile at her when she frowns. 

“If you ever need to talk, my ear is willing to listen.” She grips my shoulder showing her support. With that, she disappears in the night and heading home while I stay out longer finishing the rest of the patrol. 

I kept jumping looking for anything suspicious when I noticed my friend’s bakery. Marinette’s family was so warm when I was there and they always care and talk to each other anytime one needed the others. I wouldn’t say I’m jealous but it doesn’t make my heart yearn for what she has. A home. 

“Chat! Chat Noir!” 

Speak of the devil. She was yelling my name and waving her arms like crazy at me. 

I leaped towards her and landed right in front of her in concern. 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” I asked as I look her over. 

“I’m fine, are you? You look so sad up there and droopy.” She looked at me with wonder-filled eyes that showed her concern and worry. 

“Oh! No, I’m fine.” I smiled at her but she glares at me. 

“What?” I asked hesitantly when I drop the smile. 

“That might have been the fakest smile I have seen in my life except for a school friend of mine.” She dryly spoke. 

I tensed when she said that and looked at her stunned. 

Nobody ever commented it except Ladybug. 

“Don’t tell me if you don’t want to, but if you need to talk, I’m willing to listen.” She offered and I felt tears welling up. 

She reminds me so much of mum. 

Her kindness, compassion, stubbornness, and most of all her smile. 

I broke down in tears as I crash into her arms. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulders. 

“It’s okay, kitty. I’m right here. You’re safe here.” She whispered in my ear. 

“It’s not fair, princess. She left us. She left us without any warnings,” I cried. 

“C’ mon, let's head inside where you can be more comfortable.” She said but my legs couldn’t move. She sighed before surprising me by lifting me like I weighed nothing. She carried me until we were in her room and she was sitting me down on the chaise. 

“How did you do that?!” I asked shock. 

“I lift 42 kilogram worth of flour. Customary unit about 95ish pounds.” She replied as I looked at her shock.

“But, this isn’t about me and lifting but you and hiding your feelings. Why didn’t you tell anyone how you felt?” She asked lifting one of my bangs. 

“No one is around and I don’t want to cause anyone trouble beside my father has been busy with work. I can’t exactly talk to him then.” I shrug but when I looked up, I saw her glaring. 

“That is no excuse for a father.” She growled out. 

“He is doing his best-” 

“For him or you?” She cut me off. 

“What?” 

“Is he avoiding you to forget about this or do you truly think it is for your best?” She asked and when I thought about it… it didn’t really help me at all. But, this is my father and he is also in pain. 

Apparently, Marinette saw my thoughts. 

“You’re in pain, too. He should be there for you and you for him.” She whispered. 

“That’s not how life works sometimes.” I smile but I can tell it was more of a grimace. 

“Chat…” She hugged me more and I stayed in her arms for the rest of the night. She petted my hair and whispered words that made me feel like I was home. 

Home. This is home because she was here.


End file.
